Boa noite, Nymphadora
by Aluada22
Summary: [oneshot] No meio de uma noite cheia de nostalgias, Nymphadora Tonks declara seus sentimentos.


Remus Lupin estava sentado na beirada da cama, entrelaçando os dedos nos finos fios grisalhos de sua cabeça, suspirando. A luz do luar minguante caía sobre seus olhos através da janela, lhe trazendo uma péssima sensação. Acordara no meio da noite depois de um pesadelo; não conseguia mais voltar a dormir. Deu mais um suspiro e levantou-se, afastando de si a luz odiada.

Mas a sombra... ah, a sombra lhe trazia flashes de lembranças ruins, impossíveis de se afastar com um balanço de cabeça. Não podia se ver seguro em canto algum do quarto. O ar dos Black de Grimmauld Place lhe dava dor de cabeça.

Resolveu descer. Fechou a porta atrás de si e saiu.

As escadas faziam barulho a cada degrau, mas isso não o ajudava a desviar dos pensamentos. Nos seus ouvidos, ainda ecoava a risada insana de Bellatrix Lestrange, os gritos desesperados de Harry em seus braços... _SIRIUS! SIRIUS!..._

Chegou à cozinha. Abriu o armário, pegou um Whiskey Flamejante e bebeu do gargalo. Olhou em volta; não, não era ali que queria estar. Aquele lugar lhe lembrava discussões da Ordem, assuntos tristes e preocupados; não, o que queria era relembrar um passado bom, memorável do amigo. Algo que o fizesse ir, e não chorar.

Voltou a subir o lance de escadas – e ainda ouvia as palavras de Harry... _Ela matou Sirius! Ela o matou – eu vou matá-la!..._

Não sentia o mesmo inconformismo, embora o quisesse. Não conseguia. Passara muitos anos da vida aceitando-a, aceitando a desgraça, o infortúnio, a morte...

Correu a porta da biblioteca, velha e apagada. Conjurou algumas velas e pousou-as em pontos estratégicos de iluminação, próximas a uma grande poltrona verde de aveludada. Antes de se sentar, porém, passou os olhos pela estante e pegou um livro em particular: um álbum de fotografias.

_Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts – formatura da milésima octa centésima septuagésima turma, 1977._

Sua capa era de camurça preta e opaca; um grande brasão da escola reluzia prateado em sua frente. Lupin passou a mão por ele como se aquilo pudesse lhe retomar o passado – mas nada mais poderia. Deixou-se afundar no estofado da cadeira e foi até a primeira página.

Lá estava ele, acenando para si mesmo, seus cabelos com mais cor, o rosto com o mesmo pálido de cansaço. Seus dezessete anos brilhavam em seu sorriso jovem com a companhia de seus melhores amigos, agora já tão distantes no tempo. James e Lily tinham as mesmas feições de que ainda podia se lembrar, sempre alegres e sorridentes. Sirius abraçava-o por trás, fazendo graça, sempre rindo. Peter ria de fininho, escondendo-se da foto, sempre tímido.

Ah, eles lhe faziam falta, muita falta... e agora ele era o último. O último dos Marotos.

Sentiu uma lágrima gelada lhe cortando o rosto.

Ouviu três batidas na porta.

— Com licença — as mechas cor-de-rosa de Tonks eram facilmente vistas pela fresta da porta —, eu passei na cozinha para pegar um copo d'água e não pude deixar de notar uma luz acesa por aqui...

Ela sorriu amarelo. Ele retribuiu.

— Sinta-se a vontade para entrar, Nymphadora.

— Por favor, me chame de Tonks — ela puxou uma cadeira antiga para perto do professor.

— Ah, desculpe, Tonks.

— Não foi nad —

Ela caiu da cadeira.

Eles riram de leve.

— Você está bem?

— Estou acostumada com esse tipo de coisa — a bruxa respondeu, coçando a cabeça— E você, o que está fazendo? Estudando a essa hora da noite? Ainda não perdeu o hábito? — ela zombou.

— Na verdade, eu continuo o mesmo de 18 anos atrás... — ele apontou para a própria imagem da foto — O mesmo Moony... o último...

Ele abaixou a cabeça. Ela pôs a mão em seu queixo e delicadamente a ergueu de volta.

— Hey, eu sei o que você está sentindo. Eu também sinto muita falta de Sirius. Ele era um dos únicos decentes da família... me desculpe.

— Pelo quê..?

— Se eu tivesse sido mais forte, se eu tivesse derrotado Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius nunca teria...

Ela não conseguia falar. Ele não conseguia ouvir.

— A culpa não é sua, Tonks. Eu também estava lá do lado, e não pude protegê-lo. Acho que a única coisa que temos a fazer é aceitar...

Lupin ainda podia sentir o coração palpitando rápido, ouvir sua própria voz de cemitério naquele momento... _Não há nada que você possa fazer, Harry... nada... ele se foi._

— Você pode ser o último dos Marotos, Remus, mas nunca estará sozinho. Nunca.

Talvez...

Não se atreveu a olhá-la nos olhos. Virou outra página do álbum, agora para encontrar grifinórios, sonserinos, lufa-lufas e corvinais todos juntos – surpreendentemente juntos – em um dia feliz, em um longínquo dia feliz...

— Nesse dia, James, Sirius, Peter e eu soltamos fogos de artifício pelo castelo todo — ele riu —, e enchemos a salinha do Filch com bombas de bost... haha, ele jurou que, se pudesse, nos prenderia em Hogwarts só mais um dia para nos expulsar... Normalmente eu não participava dessas brincadeiras deles, mas essa foi o modo que arranjamos para dizer "adeus". Até Lily deu risada, no fim...

A imagem jovem de James Potter exclamou um "Pena que eu não pude ver isso tudo!" e eles deram risada.

—Ah, me desculpe — ele virou para Tonks, agora sério —, fico contando essas histórias cheio de nostalgia, mas você não esteve lá pra ver...

— Mas é gostoso ouvir você contar! — ela se explicou — É gostoso ver como você fica feliz...

Remus viu os cabelos de Tonks ficando vermelhos, ao mesmo tempo que suas bochechas enrubesciam.

— Nessa época James e Lily já estavam juntos...

— É, eles começaram a namorar no sétimo ano.

— Sirius está sozinho na foto.

— Ah, Tonks, ele nunca conseguiu levar um relacionamento a sério — ele sorriu.

— E você? Tem — quero dizer, existia alguma menina que você... gostava..? Existe..?

Ele escondeu o sorriso e voltar a mirar a fotografia da Grifinória.

Sentia uma incrível dor no peito ao rever aqueles rostos, aqueles acenos tão reais... aquele sentimento especial.

— Havia sim — ele confirmou com a voz rouca — Mas...

Ele engasgou.

— Mas..?

— Eu sou uma aberração.

— Remus, como pode —?!

— Eu sou um lobisomem, Tonks. Sou muito perigoso para expor qualquer pessoa que eu goste... meu destino é esse — suspirou —. Ser solitário.

— Remus, ninguém está condenado a ser triste, não diga isso!

— Mas é a verdade. O mundo te julga pelo o que você é, ele se importa —

— Eu não me importo! — ela o interrompeu, falando com a voz aguda — Eu não dou a mínima se você é ou deixa de ser um lobisomem! E gosto de você pelo o que você _realmente_ é, um homem simpático, inteligente, cavalheiro, bonito... gosto de quem você é sempre, e não do que você deixa de ser uma vez por mês...

As figuras da foto por um momento pararam de se mexer e ficaram ouvindo, estáticas, as palavras firmes da bruxa. Lupin olhou para si mesmo e se viu levantando as sobrancelhas.

— E digo mais — ela continuou, embaraçada —... eu gosto _muito_ de você.

Não teve coragem de levantar o olhar. Teve de fechar o álbum quando viu a si mesmo apontando para Tonks e gritando "Alôô! Ela acaba de se declarar, faça alguma coisa!".

E fez.

— O-obrigada, Tonks — agradeceu, tímido —, fico muito feliz por saber isso... e-eu também... tenho uma grande consideração por você...

E quando ele levantou a cabeça, encontrou-se encarando seus olhos amendoados, seus narizes cada vez mais próximos, a respiração cada vez mis ofegante, os lábios —

— Não — ele segurou-a pelos dois ombros e a afastou —, não posso.

— Por que..? — sua voz era um sussurro.

— Você merece alguém muito melhor do que eu. Alguém que, no mínimo, seja humano todos os trinta dias do mês...

— Mas eu quero você..!

— Tonks... ah, Tonks... eu sou velho demais pra você.

— Dez anos já não fazem mais diferença na nossa idade —

— As transformações tomam conta do meu corpo. Fisicamente, eu sou muito mais velho, não vou durar muito —

— Não diga uma coisa dessas! — ela exclamou, brava — Eu vou cuidar de você...

— Eu não tenho dinheiro algum — ele continuou.

— E desde quando isso é problema?

— Lógico que é. Na minha vida toda, o emprego mais decente que pude arranjar foi o de professor, e durante um único ano — falava desanimado — Não tenho onde cair morto.

— Eu trabalho por nós dois — ela segurou uma de suas mãos — Desde que estejamos tudo, nada mais importa... as coisas vão se ajeitar...

Desviou o olhar novamente. Seria medo..?

— Olhe pra mim — ela pediu —, por favor.

Ele olhou. Ela tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, os cabelos mais rosados do que nunca.

— Eu não me importo se você é um lobisomem. Não me importo com o que pensam de você. Nada disso é culpa sua... nada isso é relevante. A única coisa importante é a sua felicidade... e a sua, é também minha.

Lupin sentiu a pressão em sua mão aumentar. Seu coração começou a pulsar mais rápido, sua mente começou a girar e – desviou o olhar.

— Não.

Não era medo o que sentia.

— Eu não te mereço.

Aquelas palavras lhe cortaram afiadas como facas, como no passado. Repeti-las doía...

Seu coração jamais permitiria qualquer outra pessoa.

— Boa noite, _Nymphadora_.

Ele se levantou e saiu, deixando para trás uma Tonks de cabelos cinzas e opacos, sem vida.


End file.
